Stamina Hammer
Description :"A hammer coursing with boundless energy. Makes its bearer an easier target, but wielding it slows Stamina usage." A cross shaped warhammer with the three heads of the cross in the form of fists. Effects and usage When using this Warhammer, Stamina use from weapon skills is negated completely. Actions such as running still use stamina. Additionally, equipping this weapon makes the holder the priority target of foes in the vicinity. The properties of this weapon make it ideal for the protective 'tank' character - if only one of the party has the weapon equipped, hostile creatures will exclusively target and attack the bearer - other party members will simply be ignored, even if they are in the midst of the enemy pack. Vulnerable slow casting classes such as Sorcerers should greatly benefit from having another party member holding this weapon - however, stray attacks can still harm or interrupt allies. stamina hammer-002.jpg|With the hammer equipped ten Saurians shoal towards the Arisen, whilst their pawn (marked with arrow) remains ignored in their midsts stamina hammer-001.jpg|Neither of the party of two has the weapon equipped - the Saurians target both.. stamina hammer.jpg|With Stamina Hammer equipped on the Arisen's pawn (marked with arrow) the Saurians shoal towards them - whilst completely ignoring the Arisen. Exceptions *If more than one party member has the weapon equipped, enemy attention will be split between the two holders. *Goblins and other creatures using thrown objects such as stones or oil flasks still target others. *The effects of the hammer do not override the instinct of Ogres to target female party members. *Attention drawing skills such as War Cry will draw the attention of foes if used by another party member. *Rampaging or enraged beasts will thrash wildly, failing to target anyone specifically. Usable by Stats Location *In Dark Arisen, can be purchased from The Black Cat. *Purchased as a part of Weapon Pack: The Debilitator DLC. Received for free, and can then be purchased at The Black Cat. Enhancement Item Locations *Ambrosial Meat **Randomly dropped by Oxen, Deer, Boars, and Griffins. **Can be obtained during the quest Supply and Demands by talking to Julien instead of the Guard. *Hydra's Lifeblood **Dropped by a Hydra. ***Found Post-Game within the Proving Grounds after initiating the quest A Challenge at Pablos' Inn in Cassardis. ***Another may be found in the Rotunda of Dread (Pre-Daimon). **Dropped by an Archydra. ***Located in the Chamber of Hesitation in The Everfall (Post-Dragon). ***Another may be found in the Rotunda of Dread (Post-Daimon). *Decade-Dried Harspud **May be found in chests on Bitterblack Isle. **Purification of Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **Sold by Barroch. *Poxy Flesh **Dropped by an Elder Ogre and may be stolen from one using Master Thief. Notes *On Bitterblack Isle occasionally all foes in an area may be immediately attracted to the wielder on entering. *The English description seems misleading - the phrase "makes its bearer an easier target" probably might better read "makes its bearer more likely to be targeted". *Equipping the weapon makes its effects active, whether sheathed or unsheathed. Having the weapon in the bearers inventory but not equipped seems to have no effect on foes. *In Dark Arisen, this weapon can be gifted to another Pawn. Category:Warhammers Category:DLC Weapons Category:Weapons with Unique Effects